Naruto Bday FF
by Kureru Elric
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and as a present he gets one favor from his teammates and sensei. What's Naruto gonna pick? Happy birthday Naruto! WARNIGN- M rated for LEMON! note that this is my first lemon so if it sucks sorry :


Sasuke arrived at training earlier than he usually did. Sakura arrived a bit later, and in the five minutes it took Naruto to get there he avoided her. Dumb fangirls.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that Naruto looked happier than he usually did. I mean, Naruto was usually the happy-go-luck kind of guy, but today his grin seemed to never falter. "Morning Sakura-chan! Morning teme!" he said, his grin getting wider.

'How is that even possible?' Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you wanna-" but Naruto was cut off by Kakashi, who appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "But I had to pick something up along the way."

"Another one of your porn books?" Sakura asked. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the statement.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Nope." He pulled a white box out from behind his back. Another small box what tied to it with ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!"

All of the genin's eyes widened. 'Naruto's birthday?' Sasuke thought. 'I didn't know.' Judging by the expression on Sakura's face she didn't know either.

Naruto, however, ran up and latched himself to Kakashi. "Thank you sensei! I didn't think you knew!"

"It's Naruto's birthday today?" Sakura said. "If I knew, I would've gotten him a gift."

"How did you know, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto let go of Kakashi and grinned at him. "I bet the old man told you."

'The Third? Is there a reason the rest of us were left out of this?'

"Hey sensei!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Let's have a party! It is his birthday after all."

Kakashi thought about it for a second. "Okay. And as his present, Naruto gets one favor from each of us."

"A favor?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused as well.

"Yeah, for one hour, Naruto gets to pick what he wants to do with each of us, and we have to comply with his request." Kakashi explained.

And so it began.

Naruto chose Sakura first. It wasn't a surprise that he asked her to go on a date with him. She may not have wanted to, but she smiled through the hour as the two of them went down to the lakeshore for a picnic.

Kakashi was next. Naruto and him went to a store that sold ninja tools. By the end of the hour, Naruto had a new kunai set.

And then it was Sasuke's turn. Naruto sat on a bench for a minute, thinking about what he was going to ask Sasuke to do. Finally after a minute or two, he said, "I think I'm good."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! The dobe was blowing him off completely!

"Come on Naruto, there has to be something you want him to do?" Sakura said.

"But I can't think of anything!"

Kakashi whispered something in Naruto's ear. Sasuke was getting anxious by this time. _He_ could think of something he wanted to do, but Naruto just took his time.

"All right," Naruto said at last. "Why don't we just go out to dinner or something?"

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Fine by me."

~~(Time skip fear me!)~~

The two boys ended up walking slowly back to Naruto's house. They were silent for most of the way until Naruto broke it.

"You know Sasuke," he said, "Thanks. Today was probably the best day I've had in a while."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "And it's going to get better."

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Naruto asked, his face full of confusion. But Sasuke didn't listen; he just pulled Naruto by the wrist into his apartment. Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it, before kissing Naruto full on the mouth.

Naruto, of course, was caught unprepared for Sasuke's sudden movements. His mouth had been wide open to ask Sasuke what he was doing, and soon found himself with the Uchiha's tongue in his mouth. 'It feels so good!' Naruto thought, and he rubbed against Sasuke's tongue eagerly.

Sasuke put his hands on his dobe's chest, sliding downward to pull his shirt up and over his head. He immediately put his lips back on Naruto's, not liking the fact that he had to break the wonderful kiss for even a mere second.

Naruto's mind was racing. 'I can't believe this is really happening to me!' he thought. He gasped slightly as Sasuke moved from his mouth to his neck. Sasuke placed multiple small kisses along his collar and nipped lightly at his pulse point. Naruto moaned in pleasure.

"Sasuke…." he panted. "I-I love… you."

Surprised, Sasuke raised his head until he was looking at Naruto's face. Said blonde boy's face was bright red. Sasuke smirked and kissed him again. "I love you too," he muttered against Naruto's lips, then captivated him with another kiss.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke slid his hands down his chest and tweaked his nipples. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's happy reaction, slid his hands even farther down. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and gave an experimental tug. Naruto, though, wouldn't let him do it. His own hands reached out and pulled Sasuke's shirt up. Sasuke all but tore it off his body.

Naruto laced his legs around Sasuke's waist as Sasuke picked him up and set him down on the bed. Kissing him again, Naruto slid his hands into Sasuke's pants and boxers. Sasuke moaned as Naruto palmed his growing erection.

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers, in one swift movement. Naruto instinctively tried to cover himself up.

"Don't," Sasuke whispered, pulling off the rest of his clothes. He threw them on the floor somewhere, not caring where they landed. He kissed his way down Naruto's body until he reached Naruto's own erection.

Naruto yelped in surprise when Sasuke licked him. His hands flew up to his mouth as he tried to muffle his screams of pleasure when Sasuke took him into his mouth.

"Ahh! Sa-Sasuke! Mng!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke hummed softly, causing Naruto to scream with pleasure. Sasuke kissed and licked at the head before deep-threading him.

"Sasuke! I-I'm Cumming… AAH!" Naruto screamed as he came into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed ever bit of Naruto's seed before positioning his body between Naruto's legs and kissing his lips.

Naruto broke away from the kiss due to lack of air. He panted hard, his dick growing hard against Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "Spread your legs for me."

Naruto obliged, and Sasuke pressed his fingers against his mouth. Naruto let them in and licked and sucked them. The feeling of his digits in Naruto's mouth was so erotic that Sasuke almost came right then and there. Deeming his fingers to be slick enough, Sasuke pulled them out and pressed one against Naruto's entrance. Naruto immediately stiffened up.

"Relax," Sasuke said. Once Naruto did, Sasuke slipped one finger inside him. Naruto gasped in pain.

"Sasuke, no!" He said. "I can't take it!"

Sasuke shushed him. He sat there patiently and let the blonde boy get used to the strange thing inside him. After a minute, Naruto wiggled his hips. Sasuke smiled and pumped his finger in and out of him before adding another finger and scissoring him. Naruto moaned loudly as the third and final finger was added.

Eventually Sasuke pulled out, making the blonde fox whimper at the loss of warmth. "I know," he said. "but now I get to give you something even bigger." Slowly and carefully, he pushed his manhood into Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's mouth opened, but no sounds came out. Sasuke gave him a second to adjust. "Move, teme." he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it teme, just move already! I am _not_ a girl!"

Sasuke smiled and pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside before slamming back in. He must have hit something because Naruto screamed. "Ahh Sasuke! Again, please!"

Sasuke repeatedly pulled out and thrusted back in, hitting Naruto's prostate every time. All other sounds were drowned out by the two boys' moans. Naruto thrust his hips into Sasuke, feeling a coil building up in his stomach. Seeing Naruto's face as he got closer and closer to his climax, Sasuke gripped his erection and pumped him fast and hard.

"Oh God Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He gasped and moaned one last time as he came into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke thrusted three more times before climaxing while screaming Naruto's name.

Exhausted, the two boys collapsed onto the bed beside each other. Panting, Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand.

"Happy birthday dobe."

**Completed October 10****th****, 2010.**

**Happy birthday Naruto! From me and all of your fans! Hope this birthday was as wonderful as the last one and we hope to see a lot more from you in the future!**


End file.
